Loving Comfort
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [HiroKai] Kai is injured while going for one of his late night walks. Fortunately, Hiro is still awake and begins to fuss over him.


Title: Loving comfort.  
Summary: Kai is injured while going for one of his late night walks. Fortunately, Hiro is still awake and begins to fuss over him.  
Pairings: Hiro/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi. Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Just a fluffy little oneshot. Please enjoy!

* * *

Kai mutters under his breath as he limps his way through the dank back alleyways. The rain falls from the sky in torrents, and he hisses when the droplets drip down his pants and into the fresh gaze he has on his knee. 

"God damn, drunken troll," he seethes. "Try to take me on, will ya?"

He has always known that he doesn't have the best of luck, but even he found the event a few hours before unbelievable. He was just going for one of his nightly walks when a drunken yahoo appears, stumbling out of the back alley behind the pub and tried to hit on him. Kai turned him down flat and continue walking. However, the drunk didn't like that and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Fortunately, Kai was able to kicked him off and knock him out, but not before sustaining some minor injuries. Hence the gaze on his knee and probably a twisted ankle.

Kai sighs as he uses his hand to guide himself towards the entrance of the dojo. He can only hope the others are already asleep and that Hiro is too. He winces slightly. If Hiro sees him like this, he'll freak! Not to mention start on him again about going for walks late at night.

It will be going on five months since Kai had started dating Hiro. It all happened because of Tyson's scheming. Yeah, that's right. Tyson. He thought that if the two of them got together than there would be no two different ideas on training. He was right. To a point. Now instead of arguing about how the team should train they put their heads together and came up with a more rigorous training regime.

Even to this day he curses himself. And will probably do so until the say he dies.

How he got the two of them together was rather cliché, but he thought it was ingenious. He locked the two older bladers in a room and refused to let them out. Hiro had worked out what his younger brother was trying to do a few minutes after they were locked in together. Kai, on the other hand, is far too naïve, more than he would ever care to admit and had been thoroughly confused.

Hiro decided that there was simply no point in beating around the bush and promptly pulled the slender teen into his arms and kiss him soundly on the lips.

And the rest is history.

Kai draws a deep breath and eases the front door open, mentally praising the Gods that the door didn't squeak. He quietly limps inside and closes the door behind. Discarding his shoes and rain drenched jacket quickly, Kai slowly made his way up the dark hallway, he ears searching for any noise. He hears nothing. He releases a sigh of relief and turns to walk into the kitchen. He's certain that there is some painkillers in there.

He steps into the kitchen and flicks on the light. Immediately, his eyes widen and he almost yells in shock. Hiro is there. He is leaning up against the kitchen bench, a coffee mug in his hands. His eyes fell on Kai's pitiful looking form and he spits out his coffee.

"Kai!?"

Kai winces and stumbles back a step. "Um, hey?" he says weakly, his hand giving a small wave as the other clutches at his shirt. He inwardly curses. He should have known the older bluenette wouldn't be in bed yet.

"What happened?" Hiro asks as he effortlessly walks across the room to stand in front of Kai in record time.

"Some guy jumped me, that's all," Kai replies quickly.

"Where are you hurting?" Hiro asks as he carefully frames Kai's face in his hands, staring deep into his eyes. He frowns slightly, concern in his eyes. "And don't tell me you're fine."

Kai tries to look defiantly into Hiro's eyes, but then he sighs in defeat. Hiro and Tyson are exact opposites, but they do have one thing in common. They're both as stubborn as a mule. "It's just my knee and ankle. I guess I must have twisted it."

"Is that all? You're not hurt anywhere else?"

Kai shakes his head. "No, it's just my leg."

Hiro continues to look deep into Kai's eyes, searching as he does so. He suddenly takes a step back and sweeps Kai into his arms. Kai eeps in surprise and clings to his neck as Hiro effortlessly carries him into their bed room.

He gently places him on his feet and went into their cupboard, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t shirt. He hands them to Kai and then picks him up again.

"Where are you taking me now?" Kai asks as he hold the articles of clothing to his chest.

"Bathroom," Hiro answers simply. "You're soaking wet and you feel like ice. You're going to have a quick shower and then I'll bandage your injuries."

Kai sighs and rolls his eyes as the authority in his lover's voice. When he gets like this, he knows it's better to do what he says, or they end up arguing until their blue in the face. And at this point in time, Kai doesn't feel like arguing.

Hiro carefully places him down on the cold bathroom floor and then takes the clothes from his grip, placing them on the skin. Kai peels off the wet clothes, noting that Hiro is watching him with hawk like eyes. He rolls his eyes again. He wanted to say; "See? No other injuries", but decided against it.

He steps into the shower and turns the water on as hot as he can stand it and begins washing off the dirt and grime he picked up. He notices that Hiro has left the room soon after. He's probably looking for the first aid kit. He quickly finishes up, dries and slips into his clean clothes as Hiro returns. Without the first aid kit.

"I thought you were…"

Hiro smiles and sweeps Kai up into his arms again. "It's in the bedroom."

Kai nods and rests his head on Hiro's shoulder, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Quicker than he would have liked, Hiro gently places him on the foot of their bed and grabs the first aid kit. He sets about cleaning and bandaging the graze on his knee, then straps his ankle. Kai watches in silence as Hiro expertly dresses his injures. The way his fingers were gentle against his wounds, but also firm. Hiro's brow creases in concentration and Kai found it cute. It took all his willpower not to lean over and kiss him softly on the forehead.

Hiro soon pulls back, a stratified look on his face. "Are you alright now?"

Kai looks down at the pure white bandage and finds himself replaying what had happened. They guy knocked him to the ground with very little effort. He must be loosing his touch, or something. "…no," He pouts in annoyance and crawls onto bed. "He knocked me over like an old man."

Hiro smiles and crawls onto the bed next to him. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," Kai whines as he sits in bed, his back towards Hiro. "I feel so old"  
Hiro laughs. "Hey," he says. "I'm older than you. So what does that make me?"

Kai slowly turns around until he faces Hiro and runs a finger down his chest. "I suppose we're an old married couple then."

"That sounds right," he replies as he wraps an arm around his shoulders and lays him down onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Kai sighs and rest his hands on Hiro's chest, losing himself in the kiss as Hiro moves over him. They won't be participating in any intimacy tonight due to Kai's minor injuries, but that doesn't mean they can't express their love in a more sedated way.

Kai mews softly in pleasure when Hiro focuses his incredibly talented lips on his neck, trailing light kisses at the base of his throat and collar bone.

It takes little caresses like this to remind Kai just how lucky he really is.

* * *

Nyah, there's no real point to this, is there? Ah, well, fluffy goodness. Haven't done a Hiro/Kai pairing for a while, so I thought I'd give it another shot. 

Please review.


End file.
